2-[[[3-Methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)-2-pyridinyl]methyl]sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole or a salt thereof, which possess an antiulcer activity, has been described in JP 61-50978 A and the like.